


C is for Cookie

by PharaohKatt



Series: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2014, Christmas, Cookies, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohKatt/pseuds/PharaohKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott figures out what's up, but not before Stiles. Cookies are offered in reconciliation.</p><p>Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day 7. Prompt: Christmas cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, everyone! And no, Derek will not be shipped with anyone for this fic. I'm more interested in exploring the friendship between him and Scott, and Derek's lack of people skills ;)

"I don't know what his problem is," Scott said, handing the second controller to Stiles. "I mean, sure, I flaked on training, but it's not like I even really need it. I’m an alpha now, I can handle myself.”

He fired up Super Smash Brothers Brawl and chose Peach. Stiles, as always, was Bowser.

“Yeah, like the way you ‘handled’ Derek at the clinic,” Stiles said sarcastically.

Scott furiously pushed the buttons on his controller. “I beat him, didn’t I?”

“Barely. And that’s just because he’s a beta now. If an alpha snuck up on you like that you’d be dead.”

“Yeah, but I’m not.” He threw his controller down in anger. “Whose side are you on, anyway?”

“Easy, dude. I didn’t know there were sides.”

Scott frowned and rubbed his forehead. “I just don’t understand what the big deal is.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Did you ever stop to think that this was about more than just training?”

Scott blinked and tilted his head to the side. “What else would it be about?”

“Ugh, come on, Scott. The guy is practically a hermit for years, then you show up. Suddenly he’s a part of something. Maybe he doesn’t want to be alone all the time. Maybe you blowing him off, oh, I don’t know, hurt his feelings?”

“I… I never actually thought about that.”

“Come on, dude, you’re the closest thing he has to a friend.”

Scott looked at the floor and scratched the back of his head. “You’re right. God, how did I not see that?”

Stiles rolled his eyes again and threw a paper bag at Scott. “Here. You’re mum helped me make these. Take them to Derek, apologise.”

Scott looked in the bag. It was filled with shortbread cookies shaped like Christmas trees and candy canes.

“Ok,” he said simply. He pulled out his phone. Hopefully Derek wouldn’t be too mad to take his call.

**Author's Note:**

> So, these aren't very long chapters, I know. Since I'm writing for the Advent Calendar Challenge there's not a lot of time to flesh things out. If the work isn't done by the end of the challenge, hopefully the chapters will get longer. And yes, I did just rearrange everything to make it look prettier. But actually so that the Advent fics were all labelled correctly.


End file.
